The Four Seasons of Chaos
by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki
Summary: If Percy, got betrayed, and if he didn't join Chaos, where did he go? Percy Jackson went. Winter, The Eldest Season, took his place. The Season's are more powerful than Chaos. However, when earth is threatened again, will Winter use that power for good, or for evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the rewrite for New, Yet Old Enemy. I really am sorry, guys, but I want the plot to be as original as it can be. On that happy note… By the way, the guy next mentioned, his suit is like Riley's. You know, the Pokémon Diamond Pearl comic Riley? Except it's white.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HEREBY MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. Except this story. Wait, but if I own this story, but don't own anything in this story, doesn't that mean I don't own this story…?**

**L**

**You in dream POV**

_You scan your surroundings._

_You seem to be in the middle of a winter wasteland, just pure white snow and a few leafless trees. There is a tree right next to you, and you can't move or talk. Harsh wind blows around you, telling you that you are not supposed to be here._

_A man, dressed in a white suit and a forked hat with a feather attached, steps outside the tree. His pale complexion leads you to believe he is a ghost, or something worse._

_He has one eye only. You think his hat is like Robin Hood's. He takes out cards, and whispers a few words you can't hear._

_The cards, a deck of Poker cards you realize, curls up to form a thin line and a thicker curved shape. The thin line attaches itself to the curved stick and it forms a bow. The man grabs it and takes another card from his pocket. He holds it like one holds an arrow and runs off into the distance._

_Your surroundings change, it seems like you are in the tree. It is bigger than expected, and you find you can move again. A workbench lies on one side, and has details of machines. You look a bit closer, and with a shock you realize it's the Argo 2. No, not only that but the Argo itself. You also see some blueprints of Automatons, and snowmobiles. You find that the snowmobiles look modern. No, futuristic. You see that the front has circuit lines, the ones you see in movies. Missile holsters are attached to both sides._

_You hear a sound on the other side. Along the way you see a spiral staircase leading upwards to the top. A bed lies under the lower steps, and a TV is in front of you. You sit down on the sofa in front of the TV, and the TV flickers on._

**L**

_**TV View**_

_A boy with a sea green eye walks into a dining pavilion. A white bandage is wrapped around the other. You immediately identify the person as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon._

_The pavilion, before filled with noise, quiet's down as fourteen flashes come into the pavilion._

_You identify them as the fourteen Olympians, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia, Artemis and Athena._

_The campers stand up and bow, but Percy just sits there nodding his head and not paying attention. Zeus glares at him, but he just sits there. You then realize he has earphones. Zeus shouts out, but Percy Jackson continues eating. Hephaestus snickers, and tells Zeus something. He then walks up to Percy. He taps Percy on the shoulder. Percy turns around, and you can clearly see the earphones. He takes one out._

"_What?" He asks, his eyes still closed and still swaying to the music._

"_Percy, my boy, please take out the earphones, Zeus is getting irritated." Hephaestus chuckles._

_Percy's eyes shoot open and he immediately bows at Zeus._

"_Rise. Now, as we are about to say, it has come to my attention that we lost campers in this war." You can see the confusion on Percy's face, but he hides it quickly. His eye darkens as he sees two shadows that could only belong to two men._

"_Our own savior lost an eye. In case something like this happens, we need to be ready. Therefore, I will grant you immortality and you will work with a new allies." Zeus clicked his fingers, and Orion and Hercules walked out behind them._

_You could see Percy glare at them, and to your shock the gods except for Zeus and Poseidon glared too._

_The heroes stood up, and Zeus blessed them to be immortal._

_The TV's image is disrupted, and it clears again, in a different place._

_You can see Percy going to the forest, holding a box in his hand. It is a ring box. He stops at a clearing, halting sharply._

"_No…" He whispers, and sheds a tear. The camera moves forward and you can see that Annabeth and Hercules are making out._

_He drops the box, and runs away. Outside, you can see Orion smirking at him, while the campers mob Orion and avoid Percy like the plague. He dashes inside his cabin, and shoves things in his bag. He scribbles on a note; and pastes it on the wall. You hear a conch horn in the distance, and you know the hunters have arrived._

_Percy slings the bag over his shoulder and walks out, disappearing, leaving a sea breeze._

_The TV shimmers again, and clears, still in the same place._

_You can see Thalia Grace walking in, knitting her eyebrows in confusion at the obviously empty cabin. She sees the note and picks it up, reading the untidy ancient Greek language._

"_Dear campers, I have decided to run away, as while I hate attention, those two bastards Orion and Hercules have made my life a living Hades, cutting me off to my friends. I was happy just to have Annabeth, but it seems the slut cheated on me with Hercules. I give my animals to the hunt, in hopes that they will take Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary. Do not attempt to find me, for I will disappear like the harsh cold winter. Know this, Percy Jackson died today. I will take his place. Goodbye."_

_The note is frozen in ice, and has a coating of snow around it. Thalia's face contorted in fury, and she stormed outside._

_She goes into the pavilion, where everyone is gathered. She walks towards the Athena table and the pavilion turns silent as everyone watched her. She slapped Annabeth, and you can literally see the lightning scorch Annabeth._

"_What was that for, Thals?" Annabeth yells, cupping her cheek._

"_You want to know? Read this!" Thalia shoved the note to Chiron, who read it out loud._

"_Dear campers, I have decided to run away, as while I hate attention, those two bastards Orion and Hercules have made my life a living Hades, cutting me off to my friends. I was happy just to have Annabeth, but it seems the slut cheated on me with Hercules. I give my animals to the hunt, in hopes that they will take Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary. Do not attempt to find me, for I will disappear like the harsh cold winter. Know this, Percy Jackson died today. I will take his place. Goodbye."_

_Chiron's eyes went wide, and he looked at the Poseidon table, which was empty. Suddenly, a cold, long silence enveloped the camp. Harsh wind blew through, and snow came down. Trees wilted, and shed their leaves._

_Ice came out of the ground, and spelled words._

"_Percy Jackson is gone, the savior of Olympus is gone, and what are you going to do about it? Nothing." The wind seemed to hiss the words out, and for once in Chiron's immortal life he looked afraid._

**L**

_You are shocked, and you hear footsteps in front of the tree. You dive into the shadows, and the man came in. He is dragging a deer, two times bigger than him into the tree. Suddenly he stops. He walks to the TV, which is still playing and swipes his hand over the TV. It stops. He opens his mouth to speak._

"_There is no need to show my past life." His voice sounds rusty, unused._

"_And as for you…" His head shoots up and his hand wraps around your neck. His eye is crystal clear, with the slightest hint of blue in it._

_His other hand brings out a card, which is bloody, and you notice the deer has a card slit on its neck. He holds the card to your neck, ready to slice it open._

"_Tell your bloody camp this. Percy Jackson is gone; there is nothing they can do about it. Percy Jackson is dead. Winter took his place." He shifts himself. His eyes flicker sea green, and you realize._

_He is Percy Jackson. He is Winter._

_And with that, he slits your throat._

**L**

**Well, how did you like that? I tried to be dramatic, and stuff, but it's not working out… Review, please, I beg you… This is the third update today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, the POV at the end of the last chap was still ****You POV****. A big thanks to all the people who reviewed. You know, as I'm writing this, there are 4 reviews. 4 reviews, four seasons. Just find that funny, and ironic. Can't wait to see if on the fourth chap, I get 44 reviews. That is just plain ironicness.**

**Song I am listening to for inspiration: Angry and Dead Again. (POTC Soundtrack)**

**L**

**Nightshade POV**

I walked through the corridors of Chaos's army. I am the commander of Chaos, known as Nightshade. However, I was known as Zoë Nightshade.

I was a Hesperid, until Hercules betrayed me. I then became a huntress of Artemis, swearing off boys forever. I hated boys and did not allow them close. Until one broke my shield. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I fell in love with him, but he didn't know. I died, and was sent to the stars. Chaos offered me a position in her army. I accepted.

I walked through the doors and sat down on the seat in front of Chaos's desk. Chaos leaned forward and clasped her hands.

"Zoë, I need you to do an important mission. However, you cannot allow your personal feelings to get in the way. I need to send you back to earth."

My eyes shined with happiness. But I knew there was a catch.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"The gods need help. You see, the titans and the giants have risen, and are allied. However, they are allied with Tartarus."

The primordial god went against Chaos? That's suicidal, unless you are sure you can win.

"Shouldn't Percy Jackson be able to help?" I asked again.

"That's what I need to tell you. See, the Zeus and Poseidon brought back Hercules and Orion, and they made Percy's life a living Hades. Annabeth cheated on Percy with Hercules, and Percy left. I was about to offer him a place in my army, when he disappeared."

I was silent for a minute. Anger could not even begin to describe my emotions. I discover that I can go back, and Percy's missing? However, I couldn't help but agree. I closed my eyes, a tear leaking out one of them.

"I'll go."

**L**

I put on my hood and mask.

Chaos materialized a portal, and we stepped through it. The council, which was shouting at each other, turned to face us.

I noticed that the immortal campers were there. I wanted to slap Annabeth. However, I was cut from my thoughts when Zeus spoke.

"Lady Chaos! What can we do for you?" Zeus asked, bowing. The other gods followed their example.

"If I am correct, you are in a war?" Chaos asked.

Zeus nodded.

"Then, since you cannot win, I will send my army to help you!" Chaos offered.

"We don't need your help! We can- OOF!" That last part was I throwing a mind dagger into Hercules' stomach.

"Wait, a dagger, are you the one responsible for my kid's throat being slit?" Zeus asked, and Hera glared at him.

"No, why?" Chaos looked actually confused.

"No reason. Can we see your army?" Zeus asked, and Chaos nodded.

I pulled off my hood and facemask and summoned the rest of the army. My four generals came up.

"Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, Bianca. Fall in." I told them, and they nodded.

They all stood in line, and the rest of the gods looked at us with joy. However, they didn't move because they were afraid of disrespecting Chaos.

"Nightshade, is this all of the army that is left?" Chaos frowned. I knew what she meant.

We used to have 500. Now we have 50.

"Yes, after destroying Typhon, most of us were dead of heavily injured."

"Then I will have to summon my friends." Chaos didn't have friends! At least, not that I was aware of.

Chaos closed her eyes, and the sunlight grew brighter while flowers sprouted from the floor. Trees near us exploded out of the ground, and their leaves turned orange.

A lady, wearing a short-sleeved shirt which had the sun on it and jeans appeared. Her auburn hair flew up, and settled down as she floated down. Her hazel eyes glinted with amusement as the gods started drooling over her.

"Summer! Always the first to answer my call!" Chaos smiled, and Summer grinned back.

A man walked through the grove of Autumn trees, getting closer to us. His orange hair was cut in a messy way, like someone decided to get out of bed and leave it that way. His eyes, orange, grew darker as he saw the gods, and he gave Chaos a smile.

"Autumn! How good it is to see you!" Chaos hugged Autumn, which made my jaw drop. Chaos never hugs anyone.

Another lady burst into the room, and walked over to Autumn. Her footprints left flowers in the floor. Her hair was gold, long and curly. Her multi coloured eyes lit up when she saw Chaos.

Autumn put an arm around her, and hugged her.

"Spring, good to see you." Chaos smiled, and Spring waved back happily.

"Where is our _brother_?" Summer said brother like the word tasted bad in her mouth.

"Yes, where is he?" Autumn frowned at Summer.

"Introductions first, Summer. Then I am sure he will come." Chaos looked around.

Summer split into two alike people, the only difference was that one had yellow flames for eyes while the other had gold eyes.

"I am Warmth." Said the one with fire.

"I am Sunlight." Said the one with golden eyes.

"We make up Summer, The Second Season." They merged together again.

Autumn stepped up. His voice rang deep. "Only Summer has that transformation. I am Autumn, The Third Season."

He stepped back.

Spring stepped up next. Her voice struck a chord in our throats, telling us she is our ally. "I am Spring, The Fourth Season."

She stepped back.

"Where is he?" Chaos asked.

"He'll never come. He's too busy to help his siblings." Summer snorted.

"_Au contraire, sister. _I come, when needed." A man stepped out of the shadows. Instantly, Summer whipped around and let loose a burst of fire. It was stronger than anything Hephaestus and Hestia could make, and yet the man blocked it with a shield of floating cards.

The sky darkened, and the trees withered. Ice coated everywhere, freezing the plants. Snow and Hail started to fall. The man separated into three men.

One was a small boy, who wore blue jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt. His white hair was combed down, but still messy. His ice-cold eyes regarded the Olympians.

"I am Snow." He said.

By now, mist had covered everything on Olympus.

Another walked out of the mist. He looked sixteen. His hair was raven black, and he wore a shirt similar to that on Calypso's island, and long white pants. A bandage covered his right eye. His other eye was just as cold as Snow's.

"I am Ice."

The other didn't step out of the mist.

"I am Cold." You could see his leg twitch, and he limped forward with the help of a cane. His hair was white, and he wore a suit similar to that of the mafia, but it was white and the hat was forked, on it was a feather. He looked 26. His eyes were blue.

Snow and Ice were sucked into him, and he changed. His cane was gone, and he stood tall. His hat covered most of his face, the blue feather shifting in the wind. His eyes were crystalline blue, and he glared at Annabeth, Hercules, Orion, Poseidon and Zeus before looking at all of them. He smirked, and brought out a deck of cards. He spread them out.

"We form Winter." His voice struck a cord in everyone's memory, but rang around the room. It was raspy, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

The Trees grew orange leaves, and flowers shot out of the snow. The sun cut through the mist. The four friends of Chaos stood next to each other.

"And we are the Four Seasons." They said in unison.

**L**

**You Like? If New, Yet Old Enemy had progressed, the plot would be similar, but it didn't. Four updates in one day! Your lucky, aren't you! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I seem to be getting good reviews. Thanks, yall. I can't believe the story popularity, even if last chapter sucked. Another failed attempt of dramaticness. I realize that most of my stories are funny, so here is a chapter full of funniness. I think. I have a weird sense of humor… HA HA HA.**

**L**

_**Winter POV**_

"And we are the Four Seasons of Chaos."

There was silence. Then Summer turned around.

"Why in Winter did we all just do that? I will not have anything to do with him!" She pointed to me. I shifted my hat so it covered my right half of my face.

"Summer, just because we were actually affected by some unknown source doesn't mean you can verbally abuse our brother." Autumn frowned at her.

We were attracting a lot of confused looks. I telepathically shared what was wrong.

_Summer stands for warmth. Winter stands for cold and harsh. It is natural that she would do this._

The gods, Zoë, and the commanders looked around in confusion. I smirked, and the rest looked at me.

By this time, Summer and Autumn were full out going at each other. Autumn let loose a burst of leaves, which Summer incinerated. The final straw was when Autumn caused a tree to erupt from the ground and hit Summer, while she sent flames at him.

I sped in between them and blocked them using my cards. My cards are diamond edged, and can deal a lot of damage. It can also be enchanted to float in the air, tell the future and form shapes.

"Summer, Autumn, peace. I do not want the drama god over there to get the… wrong impression of us." I chose my words carefully, pointing at Zeus.

"What did you call me? Ares, Hercules, Orion, show that boy who is superior!" Zeus shouted, and they came up. Spring and Autumn looked like they were going to interfere, but I stopped them.

I bowed mockingly. "By all means, Zeus."

Ares advanced first, swinging his sword. I ducked, and grabbed the flat of his blade, shoving the hilt into Orion's face. I then swept my legs under Ares, tripping him. Hercules charged, but I sidestepped and grabbed the back of his neck, and his wrist.

"You don't know the extent of my power, do you, kid? I'll tell you this: you ain't got nothing on it." I pushed him forward and he smashed to the ground. I admired my handiwork on Hercules before bending forward.

Orion's arrow came speeding ahead. If he gets a bow, why can't I? I spoke a few words in the season language and my cards formed into my bow. I grabbed it and pulled back a card. Orion laughed. I let the card go, and it cut into his ribs. He stared down at his chest in shock, before fainting. I grabbed another stack of cards, blocking Ares' swing. I elbowed him in the solar plexus, and he doubled over.

A small puddle of blood began to leak out of Orion. I drew my cards and somersaulted over to Hercules, who was trying to get up. I slashed at his chest, and he flew backwards, blood spurting out. I then jumped high up, smashing down on Ares. I heard several cracks, and knew his spine broke.

"That all you got, Zeus? Because, if it is, I have lost all semblance of respect I may have had for the supposed greatness of the Greeks. Now, Set, he managed to fight me for five minutes. That takes guts. You, have none."

I pointed at him. He charged up his master bolt before releasing it at me. It was full power, and Zeus looked proud of the size and magnitude of it. The bolt sped towards me. Zeus looked triumphant, and the other people looked worried, except for the seasons. The gods and demigods didn't notice the layer of frost creeping on it. I raised my hand and it stopped.

I snow traveled away. Snow travel is like water travel, but I don't need a water source. I just need cold, and I burst into snow. And since my very essence induces cold, I can snow travel anywhere I want.

Zeus looked even more triumphant, and I plucked out a feather from my hat.

It transformed into a guitar, and I let the master bolt land. I started strumming the guitar, putting my feet on to the table that I materialized.

Everyone turned to face me when they heard the guitar. I leaned forward, clasping my hands. "Just out of curiosity, what was the intention of that?"

Chaos grumbled, while the seasons just rolled their eyes. Apollo went to heal the beat up people reluctantly.

"So, Zeus, even with my army, you still cannot win against Tartarus. That is why I have brought my friends here. They are not bound by ancient laws, like I am, and are more powerful than me."

"Hold on, I did not agree to help these people." I folded my arms, standing up.

"Come on, brother, just help them!" Spring complained. Her voice sounded unnaturally nasalish, like a child.

"Wait, if you see all on earth, you must know where Percy Jackson is!" Zoë said desperately.

"Percy, Percy Jackson…Never heard of him!" Spring sang.

"No, I did not see him." Autumn put his arm around Spring. Yes, they're dating.

"No, didn't see him." Summer confirmed.

Everyone turned on me.

"Yes, yes I did see him." Zoë, Annabeth, and Artemis smiled. I see why Annabeth smiled; she got cheated on by Hercules. Serves her right. But Zoë and Artemis? Something is going on here…

"Don't get your hopes up. I asked him if he wanted help. He looked like he was starving, and cold he was! His voice was cracked! He, however, declined, so I asked him why? This was his explanation.

_I was abandoned. I didn't want fame. I wanted friends. But no, they all betrayed me. Didn't they? _

_Katie, who I loved as a sister, turned against me when Hercules burned the Demeter cabin and blamed it on me. They said our brother and sister bond was a lie,_

_Clarisse, who was my friend, tried to help me, but in the end she tried to kill me,_

_Nico, oh, my dear brother, fell for Orion's lies. He believed that I played with Bianca's feelings, and let her die!_

_Thalia, my dear sister, when Orion broke her bow, she severed all connections and left,_

_Conner, Travis, they hurt me; they thought I was nasty,_

_Leo, he believed that I struck a deal with Kronos; he thought I took Beckendorf's life like a theft,_

_Jason, my friend, he believed that I tried to kill him whenever I could see!_

_And Reyna, she thought all those apologies was nothing but a fake mend,_

_Piper, oh dear cousin, was told I manipulated her, but it backfired and I lost an eye,_

_Oh, why can't this misfortune end?_

He's not very good at rhyming. Apparently, he left some things out! Like for instance, Annabeth cheated on him! Yes, the person who he turned down immortality for twice, cheated on him! It's all in this diary! All of Percy's thoughts, crushes, loves, his last thoughts, what he hated, e.t.c."

Everyone looked guilty, but excited when I held up a black notebook.

"Like this page! _I cannot believe it. Yes, all right, I'll admit it. I have a crush on Zoë Nightshade. Sheesh, my life is majorly twisted._" Zoë stumbled for a moment, her mouth dropping.

"Or this: _Annabeth cheated on me. I can't believe it… But I can… There's always been this voice telling me that they'll betray me… There's also another telling me that you can't have a crush on Artemis. You know how awkward this is? Zoë is like Artemis's sister, and I have a crush on both of them! But still… Wait, there it is again. That strange, harsh, cold voice. Yes, that is what I will have to do. I will run away. This is Percy Jackson, signing off for the last time._"

Artemis's mouth dropped open, but her eyes shined with happiness. Why?

I felt a bit mad at revealing my own diary at other people, but it didn't matter. Percy Jackson was dead. Winter was always there.

"So, we can still bring him back from the dead, right?" Hades asked.

"No, no, Hades, you see, he thought that he wouldn't like to see Annabeth every day once she died, so I took his soul!" The room descended into silence after I so cheerily announced that. Then everyone's head turned to Annabeth.

"It's all your fault!" Artemis screeched. Her true form was flickering, and she glared at Annabeth, tears wanting to break free. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, another camper rushed into the room and stopped Annabeth from being vaporized. What he said sent the room into silence.

"Camp Half Blood is under attack!"

**L**

**Yeah, sorry, I wanted to write the attack, but I ran short of time. I'll try my hardest to update soon. I hope your glad about Percy's two crushes, which is the upside for multiple personalities. L signing off!**

**Oh yeah! Song: South of heaven's chanting mermaids (POTC soundtrack)**


	4. Chapter 4

**L: I decided to do skits at the start.**

**Winter: No duh.**

**L: Watch it!**

**Summer: No.**

**L: Not you too!**

**Autumn: Not who too?**

**L: Thank the seasons. SOMEONE who's on my side!**

**Autumn: I just came in here for chocolates…**

**Spring: Just get on with the story!**

**L: So mean…**

**Spring: I HEARD THAT! L. LAWLIET, get over here!**

**L: Got to go!**

**L**

_**Winter POV**_

"Camp Half-Blood is under attack!"

The silence was broken by us.

"So, who shall we send?" Autumn asked.

"Let Winter do it!" Summer dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"No, why don't all of you? I already demonstrated my power, you do yours!" I crossed my arms.

Spring grabbed both Summer and Autumn by the ear and dragged them kicking and screaming out of the room. I sat down and started tuning my guitar. An iris message came into the throne room.

Spring waved at all of us while she had Summer in a headlock, and Autumn rubbing his ear.

"Hey, this is an iris message to show you all the extent of our powers and stuff! And what is that noise? Winter!" She threw Summer into a mob of monsters. The effect was instantaneous. Summer leapt up and summoned her suns. You see, Summer's weapons are her suns. No, I'm not talking about the great big ball in the sky. I'm talking about a red orb, with rotating daggers attracted to it. Deadly. She wields them in her hands, using the same magic I use to keep them hovering and use them to either send blasts of energies or stab someone.

The monsters cried out in pain, and four daggers flew out, aimed at a monster.

I strummed my guitar, happy with the tune.

Autumn summoned his quarterstaff. I'm talking deadly quarterstaffs that he wields to the fullest extent, attaching blade like orange leaves that hypnotizes the enemy when he spins it. He began dispatching monsters left and right, occasionally hypnotizing some to kill the enemy.

Spring used her way of fighting. She tried to convince the monsters she was on their side, and then dispatched them. You see, she has a dagger. She also has a more efficient way of charmspeak. It consists of her childish voice reminding them of all that's good in the world, leaving the monsters speechless and then SLICE! It's back to the underworld for them.

I played a nice tune, forgetting my audience. I cursed at my stupidity. Artemis knew this song. Robin Hood, the only 'mortal' she loved, taught it to her. Deciding to just keep on playing, I thought back to the good old days, where Cold hunted alongside the hunt. That's right, that's where I got the hat. Cold doesn't need the stick; he just enjoys putting on a show. While he's stylish, and all, he should act normally. Not going off to merrily decide to rob the rich and fund the poor. And certainly not form a band of merry men.

I was Robin Hood. You see, after a while, one of my persona's get bored. They decide to act like a mortal. Snow was the guy who decided to interfere in the first titan war. They didn't give him credit. Snow took it in good nature and retreated to our home.

Ice decided to get reborn as Percy Jackson. He inherited most of our past loves, perks, behavior.

While Cold decided to act as Robin Hood. Instead of the rest, he did not mind to show his power. He and his company of Merry Men gained a lot of attention, and Zeus decided to send Artemis to check it out.

Artemis tried to attack Cold and his group of Merry Men. When beaten, Artemis asked Cold his name. Cold didn't want to say, so he replied, 'Robin. Robin Hood.'

Robins were always a favourite animal of Cold's.

Summer smashed a Hydra's head in and the daggers shredded the body. Spring sweet talked a dracaena to shoot a telekhine, and dispatched it. A whole crowd of monsters were staggering and smashing into each other in front of Autumn. Snow, Ice and Cold split out.

_**Cold POV**_

It hurt, to see her but not be close. I watched as she unglued herself from the iris message, and hugged Zoë. Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus followed her example. Snow continued playing the guitar, and gestured to Artemis and Zoë. Ice and I looked at each other, and I tossed away my cane. We grappled, he occasionally flicked my forked hat off and I caught it. I pummeled him to the ground, and held him in an arm lock. I walked towards them, and he struggled, panic on his face.

"My lady." I bowed, my clothes flickering to that of my merry men. Artemis's eyes widened. I grinned.

Ice tried to make his escape, but I tripped him up. Ice fell onto Zoë. He muttered a few Season, Greek, Egyptian, Roman curses and gave me the number 1 finger. Ice helped Zoë up, and he muttered a few words.

"Robin Hood, where have you been?" Artemis demanded.

"I was away. After all, I still have to perform my duties. Anyways… May I have this dance, my lady?" I smirked, gesturing to Snow who was playing 'South of Heaven's Chanting Mermaids' and grinning at us.

I held out my hand, and Artemis took it. I put my hand on her waist, and clasped her other hand in mine.

"Just like the good old times, huh?" I said. She blushed, and nodded.

_**Ice POV**_

I got up, muttering a mixed gesture of curses. Zoë blushed at my language.

"So… How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"You know, the whole 'My love is dead and I can't see him anymore' thing." I asked again.

"It… feels horrible. Why do you seem so familiar?" Zoë replied.

"Oh, you know, you may have seen me on the hunt once or twice… okay, ten times… Oh and Cold is Robin Hood!" I dodged the question.

She glared at him, who was casually just dancing along with Artemis. I summoned a table and left a note, then grabbed Zoë's hand and teleported us away. Cold burst into a shower of snow, taking Artemis with him, and Snow gave a wicked grin before melting into the floor.

_**Snow POV**_

Those two were so in love. I keep telling Ice, but Nooo, he just has to be so oblivious.

We appeared in our home. The tree was bigger, and the tables were cleared away. A sound amplifier was on the side of the tree, so I plugged in my IPod and 'Angry and Dead again' played.

Ice bowed at Zoë, before he left to work on his snow mobile. Sparks flew out of his room.

Beckendorf, Silena, Luke and Bianca also appeared. Chaos walked into the tree, and zoomed into the whole place. I walked off to the training room. There was an Ice warrior at the end, and he unsheathed his sword. I took out a pen, and uncapped it. It grew into my sword, κρύσταλλο, which meant Crystal or Icicle. I attacked the Ice warrior. He dodged and swung to my left, and I blocked it. I punched his face, and kneed him. I elbowed his solar plexus, the smashed his head in. These things never last long.

Ice walked in, whistling, and he programmed the room into an ice wonderland. He took out a phone and it grew into a sword. More commonly known as Riptide. "Fence you?" He asked, and I nodded.

He sliced at me, and I rolled under. I tried to smash his knee, but he stopped my fist with his open hand. He tossed me away. Bad move. The snow around us transformed into my beast, a huge snow polar bear. Ice frowned, summoning ice to form his giant pet snake. He jumped on it, and he zoomed towards me. Our two pets clashed, and we ran up to their heads and our swords clashed. He elbowed my face while I delivered and uppercut to his solar plexus. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, while he flipped over and drew back his hand, drawing me in to a fist. I stumbled off, dizzy. He zoomed up to me and grabbed me in a headlock, tousling my hair.

"Good try, kid, but I'm older so I'm better!" He cheerfully said.

Oh, he did not just say that. I punched his arm, and he laughed. I began punching him all over, and he laughed while hunching down.

"Hey, Ice, mind telling us- What is going on?" Zoë's voice stopped both of us.

**L**

**Well, boring chapter, but I will give you more action after. A little Cotemis, and hinted Zoce. Yeah. Who do you think I should pair Snow with? The choice is yours! Poll on my profile. If you vote in the reviews, Winter will come to kill you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, currently back, I am so happy with the amount of views this got, also the reviews. I mean like 2 days and BOOM~ 54 reviews. I am so happy (And a bit sad) that I rewrote New Yet Old Enemy. Also…**

**L: Welcome to this show. Today, we show the writer of many of my stories.**

**Monkey: OOH!**

**L: I shall now download a translator.**

**Monkey: Agh! Ooh! (About time you showed me.)**

**L: Well, it was your idea to keep silent about this!**

**Monkey: Agh! (Well, back to business. I am writing as fast as I can! TGD needed some thinking, and L helped me to create the PERFECT storyline for TGD: TLT, some for TGD: TSM, and plenty of Percy/?**

**L: Now, I am so sorry for the late delay, but I have been adjusting to secondary school life and got writer's block… so… Oh yeah, I INVENTED NEW THING AT BOTTOM OF PAGE. ITS CALLED ANSWER TIME.**

**THE POLL IS OVER!**

**Thank you beautiful pe-o-ple, 66 votes is a lot. I thank you. And the winner is… (Fast voice) Hestia (Applaud), beating the runner up Thalia (Applaud) by … *****Scratch head***** What's 29 -14… I GOT WORSE IN MATH… Then came Chaos, followed up by no one (No people, just no. They are Winter. Girls throw themselves at them.) Then Reyna, tied with Hylla (Lol spelling suggestion was Hilly) , then last was Athena!**

**(Slow voice) Thank you beautiful people, now, the next poll… *****Drum roll***** decides if there is Pothena! (Spelling suggestion was Potent. Wtf, right?)**

**And ~ means a music symbol. It is vital in this chappie. And the rest of them after.**

**And Bold with italics mean dramatic close up with face making evil grin while screen turns red and a scream in the background appears. Only for this chapter (My sis caught me writing chappie and gutted my innards.) Enjoy~**

**L**

**Ice POV**

"Ice, mind telling us- What is going on?" Zoë asked.

I released Snow and resisted the urge to salute and say 'Yes, mam'.

"Nothing. So, you want to go back. Sure!"

All of us disappeared and reappeared on Mount Olympus. Autumn, Spring and Summer were already there. Zeus was tapping his foot impatiently and his face contorted into fury. I turned and saw that Artemis was holding Cold's hand, who had changed his clothing style to that of his merry men. His hat was green, and he now had a slight tan. He wore a green shirt with beige pants, and had a rope around his waist. On his back were a bow and quiver. I rolled my eye. I sniffed the air… I smell something different. I sneaked up closer to Cold, and smelled him. Zoë and Artemis looked at us strangely, until I reared back triumphantly, singing "You smell of Artemis, what happened, was there more than a kiss~" I frowned. I am really bad at rhyming.

"So, little sis, where were you?" Apollo asked, his _**crazy face**_ coming out.

"I am not your little sis, Apollo! I was born first!" Artemis started shouting. I had to muffle my laughter. Snow kept spinning Riptide around, like- Hey! Riptide! How did he! Fine, I suppose he can dual wield Riptide and Icicle while I use cards and Cold uses his bow.

"Anyways, I think that we should separate so we can protect places. Weakling gods." The last part Summer said in a whisper to Autumn and Spring, who grinned.

"Spring and Autumn will go to Camp Half Blood, while I protect Olympus, and Winter will go to the hunt." Everyone nodded, and flashed to their respective places while we stayed on Olympus.

Artemis and Cold walked over to us, Cold punching me, knocking me out cold. Pun intended. Everything went black.

**Snow POV**

I grabbed Ice up by the scruff of his neck and grabbed Cold's hand. Zoë grabbed Ice's shoulder and Artemis was still holding hands with Cold. Just as Cold was about to snow travel, a man wearing a suit, with a tie and all, with a scientists coat. His longer than average black hair stuck up from behind, and his one of his eyes was red while the other was grey. An identical little boy ran up beside him, wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans and a green jacket with a hood. He was from Chaos's army. "Wait! Wait! Chaos asked me to follow you!"

I cocked my head. Chaos would never ask one of her soldiers to follow us. They would just get in the way. No offence Zoë.

"So… who are you?" Cold asked.

"I am Doc~" The man replied.

"Ok?"

"No, no, you don't understand, my full code name is Crazy Doc~ They named me that because _**I like to haunt and torture my targets before brutally killing them while laughing**_~" He cracked an evil and crazy -I could see where his friends were coming from- grin.

"What are your powers?" I asked, hoping for no more craziness.

"Mm, let's see, I specialize in healing, sound, and potions, I wield a syringe, and a pistol~ John, the little boy –isn't he adorable~- enjoys burning people's mind and healing people, and illusions, he wields a giant knife as big as him~ He's my assistant~"

"Anything else we should be aware of?" Cold asked. I was still looking at the innocent smiling boy.

"_**I laugh when I'm in pain**_." Doc said.

"… Right…" Cold sounded like he was like he wanted to dive into a hole and hide.

Crazy grabbed hold of Snow's shoulder, while John grabbed Crazy's labcoat. Cold teleported out. The hunter's were currently in the Himalayas.

Cold, Ice, who woke up after touching the snow, and I breathed in the cold air deeply. Of course the occasional 'I'll make you hack and cough to death' snowflake went into our lungs too, but didn't affect us.

Artemis and Zoë shivered.

Doc merely took an offered lollipop (Blood flavor) from John and popped it into his mouth.

John just jumped into the snow and made a snow angel, taking out a giant blade and carving the words 'John was here' into the mountainside.

Ice materialized his jacket and placed it on Zoë, hugging her close, while Cold just put an arm around Artemis's shoulder and materialized a jacket on her. John sat up and looked at Crazy, mouthing, "Three… Two… One…"

Doc zoomed all about the place, screaming about how he must collect samples and vanished. John grabbed Zoë's hand.

We walked over to the hunters, Artemis explaining that they were hunting the remaining flaming dodo birds.

Before Artemis could explain fully, Doc came running. "Run for your lives! The Yeti is coming!"

A huge roar sounded out behind Doc, and we all made a run for it. Strangely, Doc passed us. His labcoat was flaming. How it got flaming in the snow I have no idea. A shrouded figure appeared through the cloudy mist and blew flames at us. Needless to say, we ran faster.

We reached a dark cave. Ice quickly formed an ice barrier. But it was completely dark. Doc brought out a Bunsen burner. Where did he find that? He turned it on. I think Ice screamed. Or that may have been _them_. We had two dozen bows pointed at our throats.

Because, in our faces, were the bows of twenty-four glinting deadly bows. It was silent, the only sound was our ragged breathing and the sound of Doc's labcoat being extinguished.

**L**

**Okay~ Question time by the Monkey!**

**Monkey takes over.**

**For Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos:**

**JayJackson (Guest): I have discontinued it, yes you may, but at least credit me please? Also no one else use it without my permission.**

**For this story:**

**Abigail Paine: PM me for your confusions and I will try to answer what I can.**

**Artemis's Champ (Guest who was too lazy to log in): Ummm… I don't watch Chuck. Sorry.**

**(Guest who supports Percabeth): Sorry, even if I was begged with PM's to do Percabeth I wouldn't. She broke up with him. But I'm trying to write good Annabeth.**

**(Guest who went to Conover's page): He won't post it until he writes one chapter.**

**(Guest who wrote not Bianca or Thalia): Sorry… I hope you still read my story…**

**Jeys17: Percy is Ice. Read again, and if not understand, PM me.**

**That's bought it folks. I'm gonna go play TF2 with my cuz. You fans are beautiful people! Bye!**


End file.
